


Finding Ephraim

by bethany81707



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Eirika/L'Arachel, F/M, Flash Fic, Relationship Development, Romantic Angst, different strokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: When Ephraim runs off from the ball celebrating the liberation of Renais, Eirika forces him to explain himself to Tana.
Relationships: Ephraim/Turner | Tana
Kudos: 2





	Finding Ephraim

Eirika thought she’d never be able to break away from L’Arachel for a moment at any event halfway formal. Those first few moments with the girl in an absolutely divine green dress that made her look even more adorable and elegant all in one package was enough for L’Arachel to clamp a hand around her and keep them side by side. Not that Eirika minded being treated as her crown jewel, but there was someone she needed to talk to. Badly.

Tana had been sitting at a corner table, idly nursing a plate of food without the drive to take the bite sitting in her fork. Eirika had pointed this out to L’Arachel no less than five times before she realised this, and agreed to bow out and give her girlfriend some alone time with her future sister-in-law. Eirika had no idea where Ephraim had wandered off to- this was his party as much as it was hers.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Eirika asked.

“Could you talk some sense into that brother of yours? Here I am, all dressed up and eager for a dance, and he’s off doing who knows what at the celebration of the liberation of his own damn country! It’s like he doesn’t even like me!” Tana cried.

“Is it your brother’s fault, or did he do it on his own?” Eirika asked. Tana nodded her head off to the dance floor, and Eirika’s jaw dropped to find Innes and Vanessa having an affectionate- if perhaps too much so- dance together.

“Come on,” Eirika said, pulling Tana to her feet and storming out of the ballroom. Tana kept pace despite her general uncertainty with heels, eager to find Ephraim and see Eirika talk some sense into him.

“I must’ve told him a hundred times how much I love you, and he doesn’t even…” Eirika muttered under her breath as she walked, along with some things she would never have said in front of most of the noblepeople in the ballroom. She finally bumped into Ephraim training in the courtyard, his suit soaked with perspiration.

“Ephraim, you have a suitor,” Eirika told him, letting some of her anger seep in to her words as she half shoved Tana in his direction. Ephraim dropped the Reginleif and caught Tana, giving her a pat on the back as they righted themselves.

“Need something, Tana?” Ephraim asked. Eirika slapped her own forehead, and decided against leaving the two alone.

“Ephraim, this is supposed to be a celebration, a time to put the weapons away and acknowledge the fact we have won what we were fighting for, and here you are, without a care for the beautiful girl waiting for her prince!” Tana bawled. Ephraim knew she had a point, and let her take a breather while he tried to word his counter.

“Tana… I have to ask you. Do you want to dance, or do you just want time with me?” Ephraim asked.

“...What does that have to do with it?” Tana asked. The question had certainly stemmed the flow of her tears for now.

“Answer the question, Tana. Is it the dance or is it your prince?” Ephraim asked.

“It’s… it’s you, of course, you numpty! I don’t care what it is we’re doing together, as long as we’re doing it together!” Tana said.

“Thank you, Tana. You see, I had always thought it was the dance that you had enjoyed. You were always so enraptured with the atmosphere of the gala. I am very much not that kind of person, and Seth’s words after the people cheered us on got to me, so I knew I wasn’t going to have the fun you were going to have. Turns out I misplaced that trust,” Ephraim said.

“...Still, the least you could’ve done is given me one dance before you wandered off!” Tana said.

“Yeah, sorry about that one. I never understood these elaborate gowns and hairdos and makeup and… look, you’re clearly supposed to look a certain way, I don’t want to touch that and mess that up!” Ephraim said.

“Ephraim, if I’m to be your lover, you’re supposed to hold me at your side. My appearance is not so delicate that it’ll be messed up like that. And besides, I don’t care what other people think, all I care about is impressing you,” Tana said. Ephraim chuckled.

“That sounds like you. Would you like to know what I like to see you looking like?” Ephraim asked.

“Is… is that flirting?” Tana asked.

“If you want. I think you look at your best windswept. When you’re in a comfortable tunic, stepping down from Achaeus after a long, carefree ride across the countryside. Because that’s when you’re happiest. Trying and failing to impress me with all the finest and expensive styles doesn’t make you happy. It’s your bond with your pegasus where the real you shines, and let me tell you, the real you shines brighter than even the Sacred Stones. Why do you think I’m always at the battlements to see you fly in?” Ephraim said. Tana blushed, her hands running through her hair. Come to think of it, she had spent the afternoon carefully styling her hair, fixing her makeup and fitting her dress instead of thanking Achaeus for his help in taking back Renais from Orson.

“I…” Tana started, before thinking better of it. She threw her arms around Ephraim, and drank in a tender hug, free from the etiquette necessary had she gone for it at the ball.

“There there, Tana. I certainly could’ve handled this better, but I had other things on my mind,” Ephraim said.

“Nah, don’t worry about that bit. It’s the future of Renais, the future of your time as its King, that’s important stuff. But if I’m going to be your Queen, at least let me come out and brood about it with you,” Tana insisted. Eirika smiled, happy a resolution had at least been found. Somehow.


End file.
